o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Anla'Shok
Through intense training in survival, melee combat, and starship operation you have become part of one of the most elite special forces teams in the known galaxy - The Anla'Shok, also known as the Rangers. Prerequisite *Strength 15, Wisdom 15, Constitution 15 *Knowledge (Tactics) 5 Special *'Urban Tracking & Space Tracking': Rangers are skilled at following hyperspace, power, warp trails and other such signatures of ships one is trying to pursue. Also, an additional +4 to search checks is given while attempting to find a cloaked vessel. *Due to their training, and the nature of the organization, all members of the Anla'Shok speak Minbari fluently in addition to any other languages they may know. All orders aboard Ranger Vessels are always given in Minbari, and it is required for the Anla'Shok to not have to translate, but rather be able to think in the language. Racial Feats Eternal Devotion: Rangers are eternally devout to the cause of their organization, so much to the point that to retreat, even in unspeakable odds is shameful. Rangers gain +1 BAB when facing overwhelming odds (4:1 or greater). Weapon Bond (Denn'Bok): Rangers are extensively trained with the Denn'Bok and after a time develop an innate bond with the weapon. When using his Denn'Bok, the Ranger gains +2 to his attack roll and deals an additional 1d4 damage. Harm's Way: Once per round, if a character is adjacent to an ally who is targeted by a direct melee or ranged attack (but not an area effect), the character can subject him or herself to the attack in the ally's stead. Light Sleeper: Can make listen checks while asleep. Silent Tread: As long as your character moves at one-half their base speed and are unencumbered, they make no sound while moving. Requires Dexterity 15. ' '''Instincts': 'Rangers have incredibly attuned instincts, which can give them quite an edge in ambush situations. Rangers are never flat-footed (unless they are asleep or unconscious) and may make Reflex saves to dodge or counter sneak attacks. 'Requires Dexterity 16.' ' '''Improvised Adjustment': Being contantly deployed to the field, and having to work under unthinkable circumstances hones the ranger's ability to make ad hoc repairs, and improvements to his ship. The Ranger gains the ability to temporary fix most forms of damage to his ship without access to proper tools or materials, he can also temporarily boost weapons, shields, engines, or scanners on his ship. If boosts are maintained for an extended amount of time, or temporary repairs aren't properly seen to at a ship yard, the ship will fall apart from stress. '''''Requires Knowledge (Technology) 8. Greater Good: Rangers are trained to put the fate of the galaxy and the well being of others before themselves. When taking any action that may potentially end the Ranger's life, in order to save, protect, or preserve the greater good, another life, or ship, the Ranger gets a +4 bonus to all checks made, and a 10% chance to survive against the odds. Requires character level 2. '' Will You Follow Me Into Fire?: Anla’Shok can, with an inspiring speech or statement, remove any fear effects or morale penalties from allies explicitly under their command. Into Darkness?: So long as the Anla'Shok is conscious and able to be seen by his squad, team, squadron or ship crew, the Anla'Shok's inspirational aura provides them with +1 to AC and BaB, and the ability to reroll one missed saving throw per round. ''Requires ''Ranger Level 5'' Into Death?: Some Anla’Shok become so important that their subordinates will push themselves to do their best, even if it means clinging to life for a few precious moments to try and fulfil their orders. Should an ally be brought to zero or fewer Hit Points or the Anla'shok's ship be brought to the point of non-functional, the ally or ship will be able to immediately take one last action to strike back against whatever inflicted the damage (or do something suitably dramatic that takes about the same amount of time) before applying the effects of the incapacitating blow. Requires ''Ranger Level 8'' Grace of Valen: The Ranger's skill with the Denn'bok is almost unmatched. While in combat with a Denn'bok, the character may make an extra attack per round and gains +2 AC. From now on, while in the hands of the character, the Denn'bok deals 3d8 damage rather than 3d6. Requires character level 8. And Beyond?: '''So great is the leadership of some Anla'shok that subordinates will push well beyond the limits of their bodies in order to complete their missions. Subordinates under such a leader gain Damage Reduction 1, does not fall unconscious upon reaching 0 HP, +2 to all skill rolls and +1 to BaB. The effects stays as long as the subordinate is attempting to fulfill their mission. ''Requires Ranger level 10. ' Category:Class Category:Organization